Gorgeous
by ect18
Summary: Tonks is in St Mungo's after the Department of Mysteries Battle, were Bellatrix nearly killed Tonks and Sirius! A slight AU, Sirius lives and Remus is overreacting thinking his Dora might not wake and he may never get the chance to tell her the truth. Maybe an dispute with Sirius can change his worries... (all characters belong to JK Rowling, the queen!)


**These are not my characters! They all belong to J.K Rowling, the queen. There's a slight AU, Sirius does not fall through the veil, and die. :)**

* * *

His Dora was in St Mungo's, because at the Department of Mysteries Battle, Bellatrix had almost killed her and Sirius. She was still sleeping and was slowly healing from the curses she had been hit by. Remus knew he was overreacting, _of course she will wake up she just asleep but I might never get totell her the truth,_ he thought. Him and Dora had been in multiple arguments about "_them_". The last one had been the worst, it was right before they had went to the Department of Mysteries. He had told her he didn't love her, i_t was for her own good_,he thought.

He now sat by her hospital bed and watched her along with the rest of the Order, he was silently sobbing. "Why didn't you tell her you loved her Remus?" Sirius asked. "You bloody know why Sirius! Im too old, too poor, and too dangerous. I would only make her life worse! She would lose her job if we were together, she would be an outcast because of me!" He snapped back.

While they argued most members of the order had silently left. Molly, Arthur, Professor McGonagall, Dumbledore, and Mad-Eye were the only ones left.

"Remus you're being ridiculous!" Molly said. "Molly's right Remus Tonks doesn't care, you can't make these decisions for her Remus." Sirius said softly. _They don't understand, _he thought. He silently got up and left the room, and walked towards the fireplace. He was still crying… and he could tell his eyes were red. He was about to pick up floo powder, until a hand stopped him.

"Remus why are you doing this?"

"Because I'm a monster Sirius if you haven't cared to notice!" He snapped.

"Don't you dare call yourself that Remus!" Sirius snarled "You are not a monster and I will not allow your stupidity to break my cousins heart!"

Hes was shocked Sirius never got this angry unless he was drunk, and he was pretty sure Sirius wasn't drunk.

"We all know you love her Remus so why can't you actually let yourself be happy for once." Sirius said quietly.

He didn't say anything he seemed to find his shoes quite fascinating at the moment.

He then said "Because I'm scared Sirius, scared that I might hurt her on a full moon! What would happen if I somehow got out and came across her… I would never be able to forgive myself Padfoot. Even my boggart has changed Sirius its no longer the full moon. It's now her dead, bleeding with claw marks on her!"

" Remus you would never hurt Tonks even when you a werewolf because you love her! Admit that you love her Remus,,, unless you don't"

"Of course I love her!" He nearly shouted, "She means the world to me, I would give anything for her to be mine!"

"AND WHY CAN'T I BE YOURS REMUS!" Shouted a very angry Tonks. who had woken up to all this yelling, and had silently slipped into the hallway. "WE BOTH LOVE EACH-" A pair of arms had wrapped around Tonks and were squeezing her to death, while a pair of lips were slammed into hers, The kiss ended faster than Tonks would have liked, but Tonks was happy when she found out why.

"I love you Dora." He said smiling into her hair. Dora pulled back a little and gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, "I know, and I love you too."

She then turned around and faced everyone and said "I'm going home, I need a nap." And with that she walked up to the fireplace, threw floo powder into it, and shouted "Number 12 Grimmauld Place"

Everyone turned to Remus who was still in a daze since his Dora and him had kissed. "Moony, you okay?" Sirius said as he walked over to take him out of his daze.

"She's gorgeous, she's bloody gorgeous!" Was all he could say,

"What?!" Sirius yelled!

"My girlfriend is gorgeous!" He said while grinning like a two year old.

"Remus she's not even your girlfriend yet!" Chuckled Sirius, "You haven't even asked her yet Remus!"

With that he stepped up to the fireplace and said "I gotta change that!" while grabbing floo powder.

"Gorgeous" he muttered before throwing the floo powder into the fire and shouting "Number 12 Grimmauld Place!"

* * *

**Well this was my first fanfiction ever! I hoped you liked it please write a review, and please do criticize my work I want to know how i could make it better! RemusxTonks**


End file.
